N-(1-phenylethyl)-3,3-diphenylpropylamine (referred to hereinafter as phendiline), is a coronary dilator calcium antagonist (see Hungarian Pat. No. 150 534). The substance is an oily liquid and its hydrochloride salt is used as an active ingredient of a pharmaceutical composition known under the trade name Sensit. A solid pharmaceutical composition can be prepared only from the hydrochloride. However, phendiline hydrochloride is an extremely hydrophobic substance. Thus the rate and extent of the resorption of phendiline are not satisfactory.